


No olvidar

by SonneKa



Series: Silencios del corazón [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Capítulo 5 de SDR2, During Canon, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: Su memoria le fallaba cuando se trataba de eso. Había intentado olvidarlo, quería que aquel recuerdo desapareciera por completo de su mente.Pero aquello debía saber que era imposible.Las cicatrices del pasado lo acecharían siempre, incluso las emocionales.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Silencios del corazón [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	No olvidar

Oscuridad.

Todo era completa oscuridad.

La penumbra del depósito de la fábrica de peluches Monokuma era, de verdad, abrumadora.

Hinata sabía a la perfección qué se hallaba detrás de la cortina negra hecha añicos por el incendio que había tomado lugar hacía unos minutos. Se trataba de un escenario que Hinata conocía muy bien, y por eso sentía miedo.

No quería caminar, no quería encontrarse con lo que había al fondo del depósito.

No de nuevo.

Sin embargo, él era un simple espectador; se había dado cuenta de aquello en el momento que sus pies comenzaron a caminar incluso si él no quería hacerlo. Su ansiedad se intensificaba y el ritmo de su corazón iba a un nivel demasiado alto como para estar tranquilo. ¿Aquello era también parte de recordar?

Su memoria le fallaba cuando se trataba de eso. Había intentado olvidarlo, quería que aquel recuerdo desapareciera por completo de su mente.

Pero aquello debía saber que era imposible.

Las cicatrices del pasado lo acecharían siempre, incluso las emocionales.

...

Vio la escena como si jamás la hubiera visto antes.

Lo cual, al final, la hacía incluso más terrorífica.

Era, seguramente, el precio a pagar por querer olvidar.

No debía olvidar...

...

Su vista se concentró en el metal de lo que parecía ser una lanza, la examinó desde arriba hacia abajo...

Pero cuando llegó abajo, el terror no tardó en apoderarse de él.

Su vista se nubló, el pulso acelerado en su corazón lo estaba haciendo temblar de terror, lo único que podía ver era un río de sangre proveniente de...

_No..._

_Esto no..._

La lanza estaba atravesando el abdomen de alguien. No había visto el rostro de la victima de tal crueldad todavía, tampoco quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, instintivamente su mirada se fue hacia la izquierda.

Vio su cara...

Oh...

Esa cara...

El rostro de Nagito Komaeda.

_No..._

_Él... no..._

Quería evitar verlo, quería evitar analizar la expresión llena de terror. Tenía la boca tapada y, aun así, sus ojos denotaban suficiente dolor como para querer hacerlo llorar a él mismo.

Era demasiada angustia la que sentía, y no podía ignorarla. Cuando salió del trance causado por el rostro ido, acabado, _muerto_ de Komaeda, su visión buscó confort en otras direcciones. Ninguna lo calmó, solo lo asustó más.

Abajo, su mano atravesada por una cuchilla.

Arriba, su brazo lacerado.

Ambas manos atadas por una cuerda.

Izquierda, muslos lacerados igual de brutalmente que su brazo izquierdo.

Atado de ambas piernas.

Nada de eso estaba bien, nada era mejor que dejar de verlo a la cara.

Tenía en mente un rompecabezas desordenado por completo, le causaba ansiedad, terror y tristeza. Un mejunje de sentimientos que terminaban por causarle náuseas, todavía no entendía cómo seguía en pie.

Una de las macabras piezas del rompecabezas, sin embargo, lo mantenía cuerdo. Con el corazón en la garganta y unas ganas tremendas de llorar, volvió la vista al rostro de Komaeda.

Lo hizo con cautela, algo en él sabía que era lo único que le podía traer paz. Pero, si no sonreía, si no estaba ahí para decirle que todo estaría bien y que la esperanza ganaría...

¿Qué clase de paz podía traerle?

Esta vez, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su visión no se le nublara al verlo, sin saber qué tanto podría ayudarle aquello. Su palidez nunca había sido sana, pero jamás la habría comparado con la de un cadáver. Los ojos verdes grisáceos de Komaeda le hacían creer que algún día podría leerlo a través de ellos, pero ahora solo podía ver un vacío inmenso en su mirar. 

Todo lo bueno y lo malo de Komaeda se había ido.

Estaba...

Muerto...

_No..._

_No otra vez..._

_No..._

_..._

_Komaeda..._

_..._

_¡Nagito!_

_..._

Hinata tomó aire desesperadamente. Comenzó a toser, como si estuviera ahogándose en el medio del mar y, de milagro, hubiera conseguido respirar. Así se sentía...

No le traía tranquilidad la oscuridad de la habitación, ni tampoco el que aquella pesadilla hubiera terminado.

No había terminado todavía, necesitaba estar seguro.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas de su habitación. Su cabaña, sí, la Isla Jabberwock. ¿Sería la real? ¿O acaso todavía seguía dentro de un profundo sueño?

Comenzó a temblar otra vez, al menos podía controlar sus movimientos y eso lo calmaba un poco. Sin embargo, el ritmo acelerado de su corazón no le permitía tener paciencia, se movía con brusquedad y rapidez.

Se dio la vuelta, estaba _él_ durmiendo a su lado. En la realidad, eso se suponía que estaba bien. Dormía con él todas las noches, eso era normal.

_Komaeda..._

_Por favor..._

El chico de cabellos blancos que yacía a su lado parecía seguir durmiendo. Hinata temía que no estuviese respirando, no dudó ni por un segundo cuando le quitó las sábanas de encima. Seguía temblando, sus dedos hallaron su convulso camino hacia el abdomen del otro.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en el momento que vio las cicatrices en sus piernas. Jamás le había afectado que Komaeda durmiera usando solo una camiseta y ropa interior, jamás le había causado problema alguno ver las cicatrices de ambas piernas. Pero con la pesadilla, los recuerdos que no habían sido olvidados, era todo demasiado para él.

Si esas marcas eran reales...

Ahogó un llanto, llevó su mano con rapidez para tapar su boca. No quería que Komaeda lo escuchara lamentarse, no quería que lo escuchara llorar. Pronto, sus dedos estaban empapados en lágrimas, y contener el llanto solo le hacía temblar aún más.

No quería pensar en las demás heridas; ni las reales, ni las del sueño. No sabía si todo era real o si seguía durmiendo. El pánico se había apoderado de él.

No importaba cómo fuese. De una u otra forma, todo el dolor de la pesadilla era trasladado a la realidad. Temía que las demás heridas fueran reales, temía perderlo esta vez de verdad.

No dudó más, se acercó a Komaeda. Respiró profundamente, intentando contener sus sollozos, y avanzó con temor hacia el abdomen del otro. Apenas tocó la tela de su camiseta, su corazón dio un salto. Otra vez, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. No debía derrumbarse, tenía que ser fuerte.

Se suponía que no debía tener debilidades, aquello suponía el tener tanto talento. Sin embargo, nada podía prepararlo cuando de sus sentimientos se trataba.

Komaeda era de sueño ligero, sabía que se despertaría. Apenas su dedo índice acarició la nívea piel, se retorció ante el tacto. Había volteado a verlo, pero Hinata no le devolvió la mirada.

—¿H-Hinata-kun...?

Ante la mención de su nombre por parte del otro, el sollozo que venía aguantado simplemente se liberó. No podía ahogar más el llanto, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por sus mejillas como un río desbordado.

Se posicionó sobre el albino, y levantó su camiseta. Suspiró un tanto aliviado, pues su abdomen no se hallaba herido en lo absoluto, y menos un mar de sangre lo estaba manchando. Ante notar el movimiento del otro y la falta de heridas, tuvo el coraje suficiente para verlo a la cara.

En ese momento, la imagen del rostro de Komaeda muerto era la que tenía en la cabeza. No podía sacarse la oscuridad de sus ojos de la mente, le hacía pedazos el corazón.

Komaeda se acomodó debajo de él. Su mano derecha se dirigió en seguida a su rostro, secándole las mejillas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—. Por favor, no llores.

Hinata abrió los ojos, pestañando varias veces para que la visión dejase de ser tan nublada. Cuando logró deshacerse de la tormentosa corriente de sus lágrimas, pudo finalmente verlo.

Iluminaba su pálido rostro la luz nocturna que provenía de la ventana. Su mirada denotaba preocupación, sus ojos eran tan claros como el mar y Hinata pensaba que se perdería en su inmensidad. No eran vacíos, estaban llenos de esperanza. Le traía seguridad a Hinata, la seguridad de que se hallaba de verdad en la realidad.

—K-Komaeda...

Apenas pudo decir su nombre. Tomó la mano del otro que reposaba en su mejilla, acariciándola. No estaba atravesada por un cuchillo, nada de eso había sucedido. Otra vez, sentía cómo las lágrimas volvían a asomarse para nublar su visión.

-No, no, no -repetía Komaeda mientras se acomodaba para quedar sentado frente a Hinata, apoyó su frente con la del otro-. Dime qué ha pasado, no quiero verte así... ¿H-He hecho algo malo?

—T-Tú...

¿Qué iba a decirle?

No era culpa de Komaeda su reacción ante todo lo sucedido en el Neo World, no podía culparlo de hacer todo lo que había hecho. No era culpa de ellos, jamás lo había sido.

Sin embargo, el dolor siempre iba a estar.

—No sabes lo horrible que fue encontrarte muerto, Komaeda.

Apenas vio cómo el aludido abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que le había dicho, no lo soportó más. No soportaba su mirada, no soportaba la angustia. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en sus brazos, ya no buscaba esconder su lamento. Lloraba en voz alta, debía dejarle saber todo lo que sentía. Guardarse las cosas no servía de nada...

Cuando Komaeda tenía una pesadilla, Hinata terminaba enterándose de casualidad. El albino se quedaba despierto sentado en la esquina de la cama, como si la angustia fuera a desvanecerse así sin más. A veces se despertaba, otras veces no. Cuando ocurría lo primero, hacía todo lo posible para que Komaeda le contase sobre lo sucedido.

Muchas veces igual lo evitaba, su terquedad nunca había cambiado. Sin embargo, su corazón se ablandaba al ser reconfortado con Hinata, y las lágrimas no tardaban escapar de la prisión que aquellos ojos verdes le suponían.

Él siempre hacía todo lo posible para que Komaeda se sintiera bien. Por esa razón, sabía que este último también le devolvería el mismo gesto. Cada uno a su manera, seguramente, pero siempre se apoyarían entre ellos.

Sintió cómo los brazos de Komaeda lo envolvieron en un abrazo, nunca pensó que lo tranquilizaría tan rápido. Acariciaba su cabello con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se aferraba a su cintura. Incluso esa mano robótica le trasmitía suavidad y calidez, pues era una parte de Komaeda ahora también.

-No lo recordaba -continuó hablando Hinata una vez volvió en sí, seguía temblando un poco y su mano seguía reposada en el limpio abdomen del otro-. No.... No quería recordarlo.

—Lo siento mucho...

—No es tu culpa.

Komaeda se aferró a él, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro. No quería hacerlo sentir mal, todo lo contrario, quería que ambos estuvieran bien.

—Lo sentí como una muerte real... porque para nosotros lo fue —admitió Hinata. El dolor de desconocer que se trataba de una realidad virtual hacía de la situación aún más abrumadora.

—No pensé que viviría en el mundo real tampoco, de todas formas —dijo Komaeda, Hinata podía notar que lo había dicho en voz baja, como si no quisiese que lo escuchase.

—Pero estás aquí, estoy más que agradecido de que estés aquí.

Se pegó a Komaeda, a la calidez de su pecho. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, se oían igual de acelerado que los suyos. Pero, lo más importante: su corazón latía, estaba de verdad vivo.

—No soportaría que algo así volviese a suceder... Jamás lo permitiría.

—Hinata-kun...

Comenzó a sentir húmedo su hombro. En realidad, estaba empapado. Ante eso, se separó de Komaeda, solo para verlo también llorando. Acarició su mejilla de la misma manera que él acarició la suya, intentando borrar el rastro de las lágrimas, pero sin despegar los ojos de su profunda mirada.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche, Hinata esbozó una sonrisa. Y tuvo suerte, pues también pudo contagiársela a Komaeda. Eso era lo que más necesitaba: verlo sonreír. Bajó la mano que se apoyaba en su mejilla, dirigiéndola hacia el mentón. Lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó en los labios.

Fue un beso humedecido por las lágrimas, con el sabor de su sal y amargura. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser dulce para ambos. Komaeda rodeó el cuello de Hinata con sus brazos, y este último finalmente pudo sentir la paz que tanto ya estaba extrañando.

Se despegaron, aunque solo un par de centímetros separaban sus rostros. Apoyó la frente en la de Komaeda, y no dudó en decirle:

—Te amo muchísimo, más que a nadie. —Y no se arrepintió, pues la sonrisa del otro se amplió y en la oscuridad hasta podía notarse su rubor.

—Y yo a ti, Hinata-kun... Tú, tu esperanza... Todo acerca de ti... —Komaeda soltó una risa y Hinata dejó de temblar, dejó de llorar, dejó de sentir tanta ansiedad-. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Escuchar a Komaeda decir algo tan valioso de manera tan segura, era algo que no habría pasado si jamás hubieran tenido una segunda oportunidad.

Debía cuidarlo a toda costa, ambos debían protegerse.

Por un futuro mejor. No solo para la humanidad, sino también para ellos mismos. 

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad es que jugar el Capítulo 5 de SDR2 siempre me pega en el alma, odio encontrar a Nagito muerto porque me duele mucho. Para colmo la escena es larguísima, lo que logra que me duela más porque HAJIME... TANTO VAS A VERLO!?!?! 
> 
> En fin, sé que Hajime sufrió eso, pero al menos ahora tiene a su lado a un Nagito sano y salvo~
> 
> Necesitaba de un hurt&comfort, este fue el resultado uwu ♥


End file.
